


so give me your two lips, and baby i'll shut up

by sparkleseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs
Summary: “Hyung!”“Oh my god, what.”“You know? The other day, i got back my Art project!!! I got an A!!! You know!!! The one i spent-”“3 days straight with no sleep doing? Yea I remember.”OrJisung talks too much and the only way Minho can get him to stop talking is to kiss him.





	so give me your two lips, and baby i'll shut up

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing i do after my exams is to spit out word vomit of almost 4000 words in a span of 3 days because i am utter minsung trash !!!!! 
> 
> follow me on twt @giggleseungs to scream with me because MINSUNG 
> 
> btw this one shot was inspired by the song shut up by greyson chance !!!! i highly recommend you to listen to it before, or while reading :) enjoy!

//

“You’ll love it here at Yellow Wood High, trust me Minho you’ll fit right in.”

Hearing those same words again just makes Minho scoff internally but he just simply nods and follows the Vice Principal silently. 

They stop at a room and the Vice Principal knocks gently before stepping in. 

After sharing a few hushed whispers with the homeroom teacher, Minho is catapulted into the deep end known as High School for the third time his entire life. 

“Class, This is Lee Minho. He just transferred here to Yellow Wood so do be nice.” 

All she gets in response are a few mutters of acknowledgement before the chattering starts again. 

“Minho, you can just sit in any empty seat.”

Minho nods again. Maybe it was his stoic expression, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t said a single word since he stepped in, but his new classmates move their bags on the floor to the side one by one as he walks down the aisle. Like he was their king. 

Minho didn’t hate the idea. 

The moment he sits down, his comfortable silence is broken by a loud boisterous voice that comes from his left. 

“Hi! I’m Han Jisung!” 

The boy is something. His head sprouts bright orange hair, which catches Minho’s attention right away, and not in a good way. Accompanying that is a pair of high cheekbones and slightly tanned skin.

Minho spends a second too long looking the lanky boy up and down before responding curtly.

“Minho.” 

“Nice to meet you Minho,” Jisung giggles softly under his breath before blasting more questions Minho’s way. 

“So where are you from? Why did you move? What kind of music do you listen to? What’s your favourite subject? Wh-”

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” 

Minho could barely hear what the teacher was saying, her voice had slipped away the moment Jisung opened his mouth. 

If Jisung had noticed the intent of Minho’s words, he chooses to ignore it and instead continued being friendly. But Minho doubts that he did. 

“I guess i do.” Jisung flashes a smile, showing off a pair of crooked front teeth. 

_Cute._

With the lack of response he gets from Minho, Jisung continues with a statement that was new. 

“You and I are gonna be good friends!”

Minho’s mouth curls into a small smile.

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Well then, if you insist,” Minho takes a deep breath in, “Gimpo, my mum got a job, either pop or Kpop, and English.” 

If it is even possible, Jisung grins wider than ever before.

Nice to meet you too, _Han Jisung._

//

After Minho makes his first sorta friend, they just kept coming; there was no end to it. He wasn’t planning on making many friends but no one other than Han Jisung dumps seven more on his lap before Minho could even blink. 

He could barely remember their names. It took a couple of days to get their names down, but Minho would never tell them that anyway. 

_“You’re gonna love them!”_ Minho remembers Jisung bouncing off the walls as he led the older to the cafeteria for the first time. 

_Minho hums in acknowledgement and attempts to keep up with the younger’s perked pace._

_“You don’t talk much do you?”_

_Minho ponders for a while before settling._

_“I… tend to think my words carefully before saying things. I prefer to speak with my actions.”_

_“Well, i just say the first thing that comes to my head,” Jisung states honestly, biting into a Cadbury chocolate bar he pulls out of nowhere when they were less than a minute away from the cafeteria._

_“I couldn’t tell.”_

_And for the first time that day, the smile that falls upon Minho’s lips is a genuine one._

The first person who introduces himself was a pale stocky senior named Chan, grinning widely at him, which Minho returns with a close-lipped smile. 

After him is Woojin, a senior as well but significantly less enthusiastic than Chan. Nonetheless, the tanned boy nods politely back.

“Changbin.” Another one of the boys donning all black mutters, but Minho manages to catch it. 

“Hi! I’m Hyunjin! But you can call me Hyunjinnie or anything.” A boy with crescent mooned eyes says. 

“I’m Felix! Nice to meet you, bro.” One of them with a surprisingly deep voice and scattered freckles says. 

“Seungmin.” A boy with brown fluffy hair almost mumbles, with a softer tone much less harsh than Changbin’s but he doesn’t say much after. 

Minho decided he likes him the best for now. 

_Well apart from Jisung that was._

The last boy, who seemed younger than the rest pipes up from behind Hyunjin, “Hi Minho Hyung! I’m Jeongin but you can call me innie.” 

And there was Jisung. How could he even begin to explain Han Jisung. 

He spends almost a week with the group, and yet the only words he spoke was just a little bit on where he was from and what he did at his old school but was quickly diverted to other topics which they gladly snap at and continues speaking about anything and everything at the top of their heads. 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Minho turns the corners of his mouth upwards before sitting down next to Jisung. 

Minho soon learns after the 40-minute lunch session that the boys have known each other for almost two years with the sole exception of Jeongin, the only freshman of the group. And yet they converse and joke around like they’ve known each other for more. 

He hasn’t said much, but Minho hopes that somehow, underneath everything, he’ll find a place in the group that hasn't been filled yet. 

**jisung(◕ ω ◕✿) is typing...**

**New Message from @jisung (◕ ω ◕✿)**

**hi minho!!!!!**

**it’s jisung!!!! (◕ ω ◕✿)**

**han jisung!!!**

**the boy from homeroom!!!**

**i swiped your phone just now**

**during lunch to save your**

**number so i can add you to the**

**group chat with the other boys!!**

**（=´∇｀=）**

**oh!! and to text you**

**whenever!!! uwu**

**hope that’s okay with**

**you!! (* ^ ω ^)**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Sure :)**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: jisung(◕ ω ◕✿)**

**Edited: Han Jisung**

**Save as Han Jisung?**

**New contact, Han Jisung, saved.**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: Minhoe**

**Edited: minho!!!! (*＾v＾*)**

**Save as minho!!!! (*＾v＾*)?**

**New contact, minho!!!! (*＾v＾*), saved.**

//

**Han Jisung has added you into group chat: yOOOOOHHHHH**

**Han Jisung is typing...**

**guys!!!! I just added minho into**

**the chat (*≧∀≦*)**

**please play nice : <**

**@DinoChan is typing…**

**Oh C’mon Jisung, when have**

**we not?**

**Hi Minho! It’s Chan.**

**@Dandyminnie is typing…**

**Oh! Hey Minho! Seungmin here :D**

**@inniemeenieminiemoe is typing…**

**hi hyung!! uwu. I’m Jeongin!**

**@Yeetitsf3lix is typing…**

**I’m Felix !!**

**@changNOTABEAN is typing…**

**Changbin here!**

**@Woojinloveschicken is typing…**

**Hey Minho! I’m Woojin.**

**@Hyunjout is typing…**

**Welcome to the group Minho! Hyunjin**

**here :-)**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Thanks guys :)**

**Save new contacts?**

**Yes / No**

**New contacts not saved.**

//

Minho doubts that twenty years from then, he would really need all the bull he was learning in chemistry class. But apparently, it is so important that if he were held at gunpoint, the only thing that could let him get away scot free was being able to state the reagents and conditions for mild oxidation of alkenes.

Chemistry was never Minho’s favourite subject. After staying back for a year, no thanks to his mum’s unstable job scope, Chemistry was the only subject that Minho still struggles with after 18 years of living. 

Since his first lunch with the group, Jisung has been his closest friend, just like he said he would be. Minho just happens to share 3 out of the 5 classes he had with him, so the younger has taken it upon himself to walk with him to the classes they had together, catching him up on syllabus, and basically making Minho feel the most welcome he had ever felt in a while. 

Not that Minho was trying to shake him off or anything, Jisung’s presence was like a breath of fresh air after spending eternity under water. Aka, with other friends floating on the same wavelength as him.

Jisung was a change. 

A good change. 

The 7 other boys had also mentally accepted the fact that they were friends now, extending high fives in the hallway, sitting with him whenever he was alone, tagging him for group projects in the 2 classes he didn’t share with Jisung, and everything else in between. 

That was 2 weeks ago. 

Currently, he was this close to banging his head on the library table till he got a concussion when a voice stops him from doing so. 

“What subject are you studying to make you lose your shit like that?”

Jisung plops noisily on the seat next to him, earning him a hush from the librarian across the room. 

“Oh Jisung, you’re here.”

“Course! I’d be where you’d be.” 

Minho tries to ignore the flush that he could feel blossoming on his cheeks. 

”No i mean, What are you doing _here_?” Minho uses his finger to the floor in emphasis. Once he swipes a quick glance in the librarian’s direction to make sure she’s not there, he continues.

“I’m surprised you managed to get past the front door.”

“I walked in when the librarian wasn't looking, don’t worry.” Jisung waves Minho off dismissively, placing his feet on the table right next to Minho’s organic chem book less than gracefully. 

“Jisung, please. I’m tryna get my Chemistry grade up.”

It seems that the word has two different effects on Minho and Jisung. 

“Chemistry? You’re studying chemistry?” Jisung almost yells.

“Sshhh!!”

The librarian takes one look at Jisung, at Minho and with the point of her index finger, demands they leave. Immediately. 

Once they were outside, at the noise level to Jisung’s comfort level, he makes a proposal.

“I’ll teach you! I haven’t been getting Straight As in AP Chemistry for nothing you know!” 

Minho vaguely recalls the Chemistry test paper he saw on Jisung’s desk last week when they were hanging out at his house. A 97 circled in red marker and colourful stickers plastered all over it was hard to ignore. 

“Uh, if you say so.” 

Minho gulps. 

“Thank you, _Jisung-ah_ ” 

“Of course! That’s what friends are for Minho.” 

Somehow, that word didn’t really sit right with Minho’s gut. 

Not at all. 

**Hyunjout is typing…**

**New message from @Hyunjout**

**Did you really have to bring Jisung**

**into the library?**

**Jeongin and I almost fell out of our**

**seats just hearing him scream like a**

**Banshee.**

**:P**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Sorry Hyunjin, didn’t mean it i swear.**

**I’ll try and control his volume next**

**time.**

**Hyunjout is typing…**

**Control your boyfriend better next**

**time hyung ;)**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Fuck off Hyunjin.**

**Hyunjout is typing…**

**Love you too Hyung.**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: Hyunjout**

**Edited: Hyunjin**

**Save as Hyunjin?**

**New contact, Hyunjin, saved.**

**inniemeenieminiemoe is typing…**

**New message from @inniemeenieminiemoe**

**Hyung! don’t worry about Hyunjin**

**hyung, i think you and jisung hyung**

**look cute together!**

**ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Thanks Innie.**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: inniemeenieminiemoe**

**Edited: Jeonginnie**

**Save as Jeonginnie?**

**New contact, Jeonginnie, saved.**

//

“So then the two chlorine radicals form chlorine gas again. So it’s regenerated!” Jisung explains the last reaction of their 2-hour session. 

To be honest, Minho spent most of the session just paying attention to Jisung’s voice but not the words that were coming out. At least he learnt 3 things. 

One, chlorine gas is regenerated at the end of free radical substitution. 

Two, Jisung’s lisp is even more obvious when he’s excited and talks faster. 

Three, Jisung gets excited. A lot. 

Nonetheless, he puts his head on the table with a thump, almost dropping the glass of pink lemonade Jisung’s mum had so kindly offered Minho when he stepped in. 

“Hey! Stop banging your head! You’re gonna lose all your brain cells and you only have like 5, to begin with.” 

Minho scoffs too tired to even say anything else and pulls a Jisung. He says the first thing that comes to his head. 

“That’s no way to speak to your hyung.” His words are muffled by the sleeve of his hoodie, but Jisung picks up on exactly what he said. 

“Did you just say Hyung?” 

_Shit._

Minho sits upright, almost banging into Jisung as he realizes what he had just said. He sighs.

“I was born in 98.” 

“But you’re in our grade?” 

“I moved a lot as a kid and as a teenager. So i was held back a couple of times.” Minho tries to shrug his shoulders casually but ends up looking like a kicked puppy instead. 

“Hyung…” Jisung tries to comfort, placing a hand on Minho’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine.” 

Jisung doesn’t look convinced. 

“Really.” 

“Hey, if i didn’t get held back, i never would have met you.” Minho taps his finger lightly on Jisung’s button nose, eliciting a chorus of giggles from the younger. 

“Hyung!” Jisung shoves his face into Minho’s neck and just laughs. The stray kids on Jisung’s head tickles the bottom Minho’s face, but he chooses to say nothing about it. 

He smells like lavender. 

“Well, since you call me hyung now, i can't just call you Jisung.” Minho pauses for a brief moment. 

“Hannie?” Minho tests out the new word on his tongue, and it rolls off just right. 

Judging by Jisung’s expression, he had hit the nail right on the head. 

“Let’s get back to studying, okay _Hannie_?” 

Jisung’s ears flush a dark red. 

“Okay.” 

**Edit existing contact: Han Jisung**

**New contact name: Hannie**

**Save as Hannie?**

**Han Jisung’s contact name changed to Hannie.**

**Edit existing contact: minho!!!! (*＾v＾*)**

**New contact name: minho hyung!!!! (*＾v＾*)**

**Save as minho hyung!!!! (*＾v＾*)?**

**minho!!!! (*＾v＾*)’s contact name changed to minho hyung!!!! (*＾v＾*)**

//

Apparently, Jisung is a really good chemistry tutor, surprisingly. Good enough to gain Minho a solid B in his organic chemistry test, barely two weeks after they start their tutoring sessions. 

After almost a month knowing Jisung, Minho comes to learn that he was never at a lost for words. Whatever he couldn't quite put a finger on, he simply used every other string or words or phrases to replace what could have been illustrated in one word by Minho. 

But Minho stays silent. He grew accustomed to Jisung’s random outbursts, rambling and speaking. Jisung’s voice became a form of music to the older’s ears. He doesn’t mind. He thinks it is cute even. 

**Yeetitsf3lix is typing…**

**New message from @Yeetitsf3lix**

**So i heard from a little bird that Jisung**

**the AP chemistry god is tutoring you?**

**This is the start of your wattpad story**

**Hyung, it’s time to change your name**

**to Y/n.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**What**

**Yeetitsf3lix is typing…**

**I'm saying that you and jisung are**

**gonna get together soon.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Sure.**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: Yeetitsf3lix**

**Edited: Felix**

**Save as Felix?**

**New contact, Felix, saved.**

//

“Minho Hyunggg!!!!!” Jisung whines into the hallway, sending people darting away from him. Everyone was aware of Han Jisung’s antics.

Minho speeds up his walking speed, turning it into a brisk walk/jog and once he was within earshot of Jisung, he begins speaking. 

“What happened?” 

A blur of white is shoved in Minho’s face. 

“Just look it at Hyung! Look at this!”

It was an English test paper with Jisung’s name scrawled haphazardly at the top.

“I see… an English paper with your name on it?” Minho tightens his grip on the strap of his bag, not seeing the _obviously_ big problem.

“Look at the grade I got!”

_E._

“Oh.”

“I’ve always been scraping by in English for the past 3 years, i don't know what happened! One moment i was sky high with a B and suddenly i just crash onto the ground with an E. 

“Maybe it’s time for me to return the favour.” 

It’s amazing how sweaty Minho’s palms start to get. 

“It’s time for you to lend me your extra gym shirt because i forgot mine?” 

Jisung’s oblivion only makes Minho more nervous than before. 

“Maybe it’s time for me to tutor you instead.” 

“Really? You’d do that for me Hyung?” 

“Anything for you Jisung.” 

**Woojinloveschicken is typing…**

**New message from @Woojinloveschicken**

**Anything for you Jisung?**

**Didn’t peg you for the affectionate**

**type Minho.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Shouldn’t you be eating chicken somewhere**

**Else instead of eavesdropping on other**

**People’s conversations Woojin**

**Hyung?**

**@Woojinloveschicken is typing…**

**Probably, but this is way more interesting.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Fuck off Hyung.**

**@Woojinloveschicken**

**Have fun Minho! Use protection!**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: Woojinloveschicken**

**Edited: Woojin Hyung**

**Save as Woojin Hyung?**

**New contact, Woojin Hyung, saved.**

//

“Hey Hyung?”

“Mmm?”

“Why is your favourite subject English if you don’t like talking much?”

Minho pauses, stunned for a split second at the sudden question. No one had really asked that question before.

“Well,” he places his pencil on the table to think. 

“I generally like the art of language and each word has it’s own meaning, so all my words mean something so I don’t ramble.”

Jisung’s smile falls into a small pout, and Minho knows exactly what thought rushed to Jisung’s head. 

“But don't worry, I like your rambling.”

It was supposed to be pure lip service, but the truth ends up leaving Minho’s mouth before he could swallow it back down. 

Jisung’s response is a chorus of soft giggles he tries to suppress with the sleeve of his (Minho’s) hoodie but fails miserably. 

He then proceeds to nuzzle his face into Minho’s shoulder, sending a shiver down the older boy’s spine. Minho notes that Jisung does that. A lot. 

“Hyung?”

“Yea?”

“You should smile more with your teeth. You look really pretty.” Jisung breathes out.

Minho hadn’t even realized that he was smiling with his teeth. He closes his mouth immediately. 

“Not that you don’t look pretty when you don’t smile with your teeth! Or when you don’t smile at all or anything!” Jisung counters in a flash, his tongue twisting up in anxiety before he was shushed by Minho’s finger on his lips. 

Jisung’s lips felt so plump and soft on Minho’s finger

“I-I knew what you meant Hannie, don’t worry.” 

Jisung’s mouth curves upwards against Minho’s finger. 

And for the first time, Jisung was silent. 

//

Minho isn't as good a teacher as Jisung was, only managing to hoist Jisung’s grade to a mere C. But the smile plastered on the younger’s face said otherwise. 

Minho stopped counting the number of times Jisung thanked him. He lost count at about 16. 

**New message from @DinoChan**

**Dinochan is typing…**

**Hey! Just heard from Jisung you helped**

**raise his English grade to a C.**

**Thanks for looking out for him mate.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Nah it isn’t much. A C isn’t that great.**

**Dinochan is typing…**

**Shut up, it’s better than when he was failing.**

**You’re a special one huh Minho?**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**I’d like to think so :)**

**Thanks, Hyung.**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: Dinochan**

**Edited: Chan Hyung**

**Save as Chan Hyung?**

**New contact, Chan Hyung, saved.**

//

“I’m never looking at another English word ever again.” The younger moans and throws his sweaty body on his Batman bedsheets. 

“You’re so dramatic you know that right.” Minho tuts playfully, throwing a pen in his direction. The pen hits Jisung square in the forehead. 

“Ow!” 

“Hyung!” 

Minho doesn’t even have to turn around to imagine the pout that Jisung was wearing on his face. 

“Mmm.”

Jisung erratically bolts upright, almost crashing into the backboard of his chair, giving Minho a fright. 

“Hyung!” 

“Oh my god, what.”

“You know? The other day, i got back my Art project!!! I got an A!!! You know!!! The one i spent-”

“3 days straight with no sleep doing? Yea I remember.” 

Jisung’s words fade into a blur and Minho lets himself get taken away on a journey of thoughts and what ifs. 

Jisung is still yapping on and on about simply anything and everything, and all Minho can think about was how pretty and pink Jisung’s lips look. And how badly he wants to touch them again. 

How badly he wants to kiss him. 

Minho’s hand shoots out to run the tip of his thumb over Jisung’s bottom lip, effectively cutting off whatever he was saying. 

“H-Hyung? What are you doing?”

They felt pillow soft under his fingertips. Sure, they were chapped in some areas, but it just made Jisung… Jisung. 

Minho simply breathed out one word. 

“Nothing.” 

One second their faces were mere inches away from each other, and the next thing Minho knew, he was leaning in to slot their lips together. 

Kissing Jisung feels like second nature to him. Minho had only kissed one other person in his life, and the moment their lips touched, he felt millions of fireworks go off in his chest. His heart was pounding, pounding like it was going to tick and explode. 

But with Jisung, it feels like a warm flame burning right at his core and spreading throughout his entire body. Minho never once feels nervous or anxious that he was gonna screw up by accidentally biting his lip or choking him with his tongue. The faint taste of the chocolate ice cream Jisung had a while ago lingers on his lips and tongue, giving Minho a surprisingly sweet treat. Minho adds more pressure, determined to taste every bit of Jisung. 

It just feels. Right. 

Minho is tired. Tired of always doing the right thing, saying the right things, overthinking about simply everything on the face of the earth. 

Not anymore. At least just this time. 

Minho just stops thinking about what if’s, consequences or whatever might happen after. 

Only after a second or two, Jisung responds hesitantly. The lack of experience is evident, based on his clumsy attempt to show the older just as much affection as he could, but Minho smiles into the kiss all the same. The younger lets out a small sigh into the older's mouth and gives Minho the reigns to take charge.

Jisung’s lips were slightly chapped but serve as an elemental attribute to just how non-perfect he is, but amazing to Minho. 

Minho takes the opportunity to inch closer towards Jisung and cup his face affectionately, stroking the younger’s cheekbones faintly with the pads of his thumbs. 

The kiss is messy, far from professional and leans more towards the amateur side of things, but was nothing less than perfect. 

Absolutely perfect. 

When Minho finally pulls apart, all Jisung can say after a few heavy breaths and licking his now swollen lips is, 

“Wow.” 

Minho smirks planting a quick peck on Jisung’s cheek. 

Jisung turns into a pile of Jisung mush and stops speaking completely. The only evidence of response is the reddening of his apple cheeks. 

//

**Dandyminnie is typing…**

**New message from @Dandyminnie**

**So you finally grew some balls and**

**kissed Jisung huh?**

**He hasn't been able to speak at all**

**since then.**

**< Video attached>**

**Y’all are so whipped for each other,**

**frankly it’s gross.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**At least he’s quiet now :)**

**You’re welcome Seungmin.**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: Dandyminnie**

**Edited: Seungmin**

**Save as Seungmin?**

**New contact, Seungmin, saved.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Never before have i seen you so quiet!**

**I should do that more often now right?**

**Hannie is typing…**

**Hannie is typing…**

**hyung (๑˃̥̩̥̥̥̥̆ಐ˂̩̩̥̥̩̥̆৭)**

**and yea, maybe…**

**Edit existing contact: Hannie**

**New contact name: Hannie (* ^ ω ^)**

**Save as Hannie (* ^ ω ^)?**

**Hannie’s contact name changed to Hannie (* ^ ω ^)**

Bonus: 

**changNOTABEAN is typing…**

**New message from @changNOTABEAN**

**YOU AND JISUNG KISSED?**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Perhaps.**

**changNOTABEAN is typing…**

**don’t you dare give me that shit.**

**hyung.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**And what about it?**

**changNOTABEAN is typing…**

**nothing. last long you losers.**

**Minhoe is typing…**

**Thanks Binnie.**

**Add new contact**

**New contact name: changNOTABEAN**

**Edited: Changbinnie**

**Save as Changbinnie?**

**New contact, Changbinnie, saved.**


End file.
